


Never have I ever

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: Rich finds out Jane has never played drinking games and decides that's unacceptable.





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is so damn silly... Blame the second chapter of my HS AU and anya

"Sorry, why did you say we're playing this?" Reade asks Rich as he fills 6 shot glasses and sets them in front of each of them in the circle he made them sit in on the floor of the empty lab.

"Because," he says pointedly. "Jane doesn't remember ever playing a drinking game and that's just unacceptable."

Weller grumbles, Zapata rolls her eyes and Reade just stares at Rich.

"Come on, it could be fun," Patterson tries to lighten up the mood. It only works with Zapata, who rolls her eyes again but trying to hide a smile now.

"Okay, so these are the rules: we take turns saying something we've never done, or in Jane's case don't remember doing, if you've done it, you take a shot, if no one has, the one who said it takes a shot."

"I'll start," Reade says. "Never have I ever been in prison as an inmate."

Rich glares, thinking it was directed to him and taking his shot. When Tasha also drinks, he looks at her surprised. "Ms Tightpants!"

"Don't get excited, I was undercover..."

"Right. That makes more sense."

It's Patterson's turn. "Never have I ever... had a daughter."

Kurt and Jane take a shot.

"Never have I ever been the assistant director of the fbi," Zapata says, directly to Reade and Weller.

After they take their shots, Jane thinks of one. "Never have I ever solved a Rubik's cube."

As expected, Patterson and Rich drink. But so does Tasha. "You have?!" Reade asks, surprised.

She raises an eyebrow and smirks at him. "Duh."

"Never have I ever changed my name," Weller says.

"My own husband..." Jane says, jokingly hurt, making them all laugh, as she and Rich drink.

"Never have I ever dated someone in the office," Rich says, looking at "jeller" (he's been calling them that).

The married couple take their shots, and so does Patterson. And again, Tasha surprises them by drinking too. "Zapata??"

"What? I dated Brianna for a while..." she says sheepishly. She shares a look with Patterson.

Because the truth is that, while, yes, she dated Brianna, she didn't take that shot because of her. Because she and Patterson have been dating for 7 months but have not told their friends yet.

Two rounds later, somehow - it's Rich's fault -, they have ended up making all the sentences sexual or about relationships.

"Never have I ever kissed a man," Tasha says.

Jane, Rich and Patterson take their shots while Rich looks at her in disbelief. "Seriously? Never?" But she's not paying attention, too focused on raising at eyebrow at Reade while he stares at his drink. She knows he has to take a shot and she's definitely not gonna let him off. He looks up at her and she motions with her eyes at the shot. He huffs and drinks it.

The rest of the group look at him, surprised. Before any of them can ask, he brings his hand up. "No questions."

"Never have I ever been in handcuffs for any other reason than being arrested," Jane says after a bit.

Rich gulps down his drink, triumphantly, while Zapata watches with a smirk how Patterson blushes and takes hers.

"Agent Patterson!" Rich says in a fake scandalized voice.

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Rich."

Weller is frowning at her in shock, as if she was his little sister and he just found out she's not innocent anymore. He shakes his head and goes back to the game. "Never have I ever... had sex at work."

Zapata snorts and tries not to laugh. Meanwhile, Patterson bites her lip while she looks down. They both reach out and drink their shots at the same time.

"Both of you?!" Reade asks in shock. "With who??"

"No follow up questions," Tasha winks at him.

Rich is grinning at them. "Well played, girls... Never have I ever fucked one of your exes," he adds.

Zapata is the only one that drinks. They look at her, questioning. "Oh, come on. You know who!" She giggles.

"No, we don't..." Rich says overexcited.

"She has a daughter. And that's all I'm gonna tell you," she says. It seems to down on Jane and Reade (Patterson already knew) inmediately.

It takes Rich a little longer. "Oh. I knew she was a lesbian!" He exclaims when he gets it.

Kurt is just confused, the alcohol not helping him think. But then it downs on him, his eyes open wide as his head snaps towards Tasha. He's stunned. She can't help but laugh. "Wh... When??"

"I'm not gonna tell you that. Reade, go on."

"Never have I ever had a sex dream about one of you."

Rich takes his shot before Reade has even finished the sentence. After him, Tasha does the same, while Kurt and Jane reach for theirs. Kurt stops midway. "What, you wanna fuck my wife too?"

Tasha snorts. "Who said it was with Jane?... Or that you weren't there too?" she asks suggestively. He shudders at the thought of sleeping with the woman he considers a little sister and she laughs.

"We're learning a lot about Agent Grumpy today," Rich adds.

Meanwhile, Patterson manages to drink her shot without being noticed. Except Reade does notice. "Really?? All of you? Goddamn..."

"Never have I ever been rejected after a kiss," Patterson says.

"Wow, okay, Mrs Perfect," Tasha giggles. She must be pretty drunk, it's the third time that happened. She and the boys drink.

"Never have I ever... Got a woman pregnant."

Kurt glares at her as he's the only one to drink.

"Never have i ever sexted."

Rich, Reade, Tasha and Patterson drink. Somewhere along the way Tasha and Patterson had moved closer together and their hands are now practically touching.

"Never have I ever sexted in work?" Weller says.

Reade is the only one of the four that doesn't drink. Zapata bites her lip while she does and Patterson avoids everyone's gaze, deep blush in her cheeks. Rich watches them suspiciously.

"Never have i ever slept with someone in this room. Sadly."

Patterson looks at him, Zapata purses her lips and Jane and Weller take a shot. After a few seconds, the two girls look at each other, silently agreeing to reveal their relationship to their friends.

They take their shots and clink them before downing them.

Rich smirks, Jane smiles softly at them, Reade's mouth opens, Weller frowns confused and then his eyes widen.

"Since when??"

"... November," Patterson says, getting closer to her girlfriend and holding her hand.

"Seven months??" Reade calculates.

"How did I not realize sooner?!" Rich asks.

"You actually walked in on us a few times, just weren't paying enough attention," Zapata says, laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" It's Kurt this time.

Patterson shrugs. "There was so much going on, we couldn't find the right moment. And then kept leaving it for later. We were kind of enjoying it," she explains, amazed by how well that went considering her state. She looks at her girlfriend and finds her looking back with a sloppy smile on her lips. She can't help but lean in, not having to hide anymore.

"Guys, please," Reade whines.

They separate and Tasha whispers "I've been wanting to do that all day." Patterson grins and leans in again.

Before they can kiss, someone clears their throat. They lean back and look at their friends sheepishly. "Sorry."

"We're very happy for you two," Jane says.

"Hold on, were you the ones making out in the bathroom on Tuesday?" Rich asks.

Patterson blushes and hides her face in the crook of Tasha's neck while the brunette tries to hold her laughter. "Oh God..."


End file.
